


Orochimaru's Visitors

by JKblue



Series: Kurama and Shukaku try to fix it [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: Orochimaru thought that with Donzo gone he was free to do whatever he wished.......the two wild cards in his lab put a stop to that.





	Orochimaru's Visitors

Orochimaru's Visitors 

Orochimaru thought he had skipped under the radar when Councilor Danzo had been outed to Konoha. He thought the brothers hadn’t known about him, or maybe that he was just doing experiments under duress. He thought he was home free when they left Konoha to start terrorizing the other nations. He thought he could finally look for a way toward immortality rather than Danzo’s more …distasteful experiments.

He thought WRONG.

Orochimaru stifles his unease as he tries to keep an eye on the two wild cards that are currently lounging in his lab.

He’d only been gone an hour, just long enough to file some paper work and catch the latest gossip about Namikaze being turned into a woman, (by his wife no less, obviously the man did something to earn her ire). Then back to his lab where he found Kurama spread out in his office chair sitting in front of a tank and Shukaku laying on his work table tossing what looked to be an egg into the air and catching it repeatedly.

Perhaps if he backed away slowly the men wouldn’t notice he was there.

Just as the thought flickered through his head red eyes turned on him and freeze him on the spot. Was that killing intent leaking into the air or just a red chakra haze? Was it an Uzumaki trick or something anyone with dense chakra could learn? Orochimaru wondered as he tried to keep his knees from trembling. Yes it was killing intent.

Orochimaru had felt various levels of killing intent before: when his teach entered a battle field, when he faced jonin level opponents, when Jairya was caught peeking in the woman’s bath.

But this….this felt like nothing he’d ever experienced before. The air itself was heavy and hard to breath, the red haze gave everything a warped effect and it felt as if his body was being pushed at from every angle. Trying to move, even speak, was like trudging through quick sand.

But the usual terror that filled ones mind wasn’t there. The absolute fear that made you stop thinking, that made the mind go blank was absent.

“Orochimaru.” Kurama greeted, for lack of a better term, though the growl of his voice was nothing welcoming.

Orochimaru could only blinked in reply and even that was a struggle against the pressure on his body. Kurama and his brother paid no mind to his frozen form as the red haired man continued on.

“We have seen the crimes you’ve committed against your fellow humans, we have seen the devastation you have made in your quest for eternal life. We have seen-“

“Are you trying to make cool speeches again Kurama?” the blonde one, Shukaku interrupted, causing the red haired man to whip around and snarl at his brother.

“Quit interrupting me!” the taller of the two demanded before taking a swipe at the blonde as the red faded from the air. Orochimaru watched as the intimidating duo devolved into a sibling fight.

While it would be interesting to see their abilities the snake sannin did not want his lab destroyed. He needed to make a bargain, but what would these two take in exchange? They had power, they didn’t seem to want money or fame. The only thing they seemed to want was family, and Orochimaru had no idea where to find an Uzumaki.

…Wait….Did it have to be a full blooded Uzumaki?

“What if I could help you find another relative of yours?” he asked swiftly, hopping to interrupt their fight before the sand swirling around the blond could cause too much damage.

“What?” Kurama practically demands from where he was currently trying to pin his brother in a strangle hold.

“What if I could help you find the granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki?” Orochimaru repeated. He’d seen what had happened with Donzo, all the man’s crimes dragged into the light and his half crushed body executed as the council of elders was dissolved. The village was still feeling the repercussions of that.

He needed to get them focused on something else, _someone _else and if it required throwing his ex-team mate under the bus…well she left him alone first.

Orochimaru was expecting one of two things. One they reject his offer and he is dragged before Konoha. Two they accept his offer and he gives them the last known location of Tsunade.

What he is not expecting is to be flung over Kurama shoulder like a sack of potatoes as the man practically sprints for the gate.

“Hell yes.” The red head yells as they pass the gate guards. The two chunin simply blink in bewilderment before returning Shukaku’s jaunty wave.

Orochimaru suddenly realizes that he will be traveling with these two, and as such be their main focus until they get to Tsunade.

This did not turn out like he planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, my sis was down for a few days to see the new house so I was hanging with her instead of writing.
> 
> And yes Kurama is really desperate to distract Kushina now, no he has no idea that Minato is now female. And poor Tsunade has No Idea whats coming her way.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!  
Also Thank you to 'WritingforFUNbecauseBordom' and 'Msgone' for mentioning Orochimaru, sorry it took so long to get to him.  
And thanks to 'Storm_of_Songs' for bringing up Tsunade's lineage, that really helped this chapter and has very heavily influenced next chapter....that I only have a vague outline for (oops). And to 'SweetPea83' who asked for the rest of the Sanin.
> 
> You guys are amazing and your comments and suggestions keep this fic going THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.


End file.
